bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues
" | image = | performer = Steve Burns (Steve) Joshua Dela Cruz (Josh) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin (Original) P.T. Walkley (Reboot) | episode = All season 1-4 episodes in which Blue's Clues is played (except "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" seasons 5-6 }} "We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues" is a song featured in many episodes. It is sung by Steve after finishing a game of "Blue's Clues". After Joe's introduction, the song was replaced by "We Sat on Down", For the relaunch of Blue's Clues & You!, Josh now sings this song, albeit with a different tune. Lyrics We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, Because we're really smart! "What Time Is It For Blue" version We have just figured out Now that Blue wants her nap now Yes the clues told us that Blue wants to nap. "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, And that's really great news! "What Is Blue Afraid Of" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, Because we're really brave! "Magenta Comes Over" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, interrupts the song ... And Magenta's here! "Blue's News" and "Big News with Blue" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, And it's incredible news! "What Does Blue Want To Build" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, And we're gonna build a tent! "Blue's Big Pajama Party" version We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, We just figured out Blue's Clues, Because we're really tired, I mean, smart! UK Lyrics We've just worked out Blue's Clues, We've just worked out Blue's Clues, We've just worked out Blue's Clues, Because we're really bright! Portugal Lyrics Descobrimos as pistas, Descobrimos as pistas, Descobrimos as pistas, As pistas da Blue! "Getting Glasses With Magenta" version We just figured out Blue and Magenta's Clues, We just figured out Blue and Magenta's Clues, We just figured out Blue and Magenta's Clues, Because we're really smart! Trivia *Joe only sings this song once with Steve in Joe Gets a Clue, but in later episodes, Joe never sings this song like Steve always does not even alone because he's got his own song he does We Sat On Down, it's best anyway for Steve and Joe having their own song versions they do separately. *Steve sings this song as the instrumentals begin in Magenta Gets Glasses, but Miranda sings it too and lets her take over with him, but she didn't know what to do as she was walking very slowly the second time and then they sing it together for the last part of the song without the instrumentals. *In Blue's News, instead of using the usual instrumental for this song, it uses the instrumental for We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *In Steve Gets the Sniffles, Steve sits down in the thinking chair instead of standing up, because he's got the sniffles. Instead of the piano, the clarinet plays the song. *In Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Steve doesn't sing this song, he sings We Sat On Down, which is what Joe later sung starting with Steve Goes to College. However, Joe sang this song with Steve in Joe Gets a Clue but not once alone. *This song is in the key of E major for most episodes, but in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, it is in D# major. *The part of the song on "Snack Time" (specifically when Steve sings "We just figured out Blue's Clues") without any audio was used in a montage celebrating Nickelodeon's 20th birthday. Click here to view it. *Although Josh sings it in Blue's Clues & You!, the tune is changed. Category:Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs